


Always

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, God!Hashirama, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly fluff though, Vampire!Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: When you find someone who is like you, you can't but help but try and promise them 'forever.'





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this [prompt](http://malakia215.tumblr.com/post/178621584290/writing-prompt-556)

Obito blinked. “You’re how old?” he asked, not believing his ears.

Hashirama chuckled as he stretched out, naked, on the bed. He practically glowed in the rooms lighting, long hair splayed out as he smiled sheepishly and content. Obito tried not to blush at the display, which was ridiculous since they had just finished having sex not that long ago.

“I know,” Hashirama continued to chuckle. “Sometimes it’s hard to recall that humans found electricity over a century ago and not simply a few months ago.”

Obito, laid out on his stomach, dropped his head down on the pillow, his mind boggled. When he had begun dating the god a few months back, he had thought that Hashirama was a fairly recent woodland god. Obito himself was considered pretty old, being a vampire from the late Nara period of Japan, but not as old  _ as being one of the first gods to have walked the earth.  _

He was drawn from his thoughts by a soft stroke down his back. He shivered at the sensation and noticed Hashirama had scooted closer to him.

The god, still smiling, looked at him with a soft expression that almost made it feel like Obito’s no longer beating heart was starting again. 

He cupped the right side of the vampire’s face, the scarred side, and ran his fingers along the unique scarring pattern. Normally, while he was fine with people looking, Obito hated when people touched them. But for Hashirama, it was always fine. Fine to let the other man touch, explore, and cherish each and every one. 

When Hashirama leaned down for a kiss, Obito met him halfway. Their kiss was slow, languid, and oh so enjoyable. Obito sighed happily into it which made Hashirama respond with a content hum.

As they continued to kiss, their bodies moved to wrap around each other. Hashirama’s skin was warm against Obito’s, lovely in ways that no other supernatural creature or human could ever be.

When they pulled back, their legs were intertwined, one of Obito’s legs over Hashirama’s hip while the other was in between the god’s legs. One of Hashirama’s legs then interlocked with it. The other man’s arms were wrapped around his waist while the vampire’s were around Hashirama’s neck, one arm squished between the pillows and the god’s head.

One of Hashirama’s hands stroked lovingly along the vampire’s spine while Obito’s hands played with the man’s hair at the back of the god’s head. Their faces remained close as they both stared at each other. The look Hashirama gave him made it feel like each breath the vampire took feel real, rather than a force of habit left over from his human life.

They didn’t speak for a moment, then Hashirama confessed quietly, “I’m glad we found each other.” He smiled, a simmering warmth that had a touch of sadness. “It gets to be quite lonely when you live forever.”

Obito grimaced and nodded knowingly. The world was getting smaller for creatures like them and many chose to hide rather than find each other. It was even a miracle that Hashirama and him had found each other.

Overcome with an emotion he couldn’t quite place, Obito leaned forward to press a firm kiss to the other man’s lips. Hashirama made a noise of brief surprise, but before he could respond back, the vampire pulled away just enough for his breath to ghost over the god’s lips.

“Me too,” he whispered with half lidded eyes. “I’m glad we found each other too.” He tightened his grip of his arms, to the point where it might have been painful if he knew the god couldn’t handle it. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Hashirama stared at him with wide eyes before they softened. Before Obito could do anything, the god used one hand and pushed the vampire’s face into his neck. Normally, this would have sent Obito into a panic, the other’s blood singing to him. But he had feasted earlier that night, finally convinced by the other man to do so during their dinner. It was made only sweeter because he had eaten his fill during their love making, Hashirama  _ begging _ to be bitten and Obito more than happy to fulfill his request. 

So now, Obito could just get lost in the god’s scent and just relish in it, rather than fear he would do something he might regret.

“You’ll never be alone again,” Obito heard Hashirama promise, holding him tightly. It hurt but the vampire didn’t mind in the least. “I’ll always be here.”

It was ridiculously sentimental and Obito loved it. But it was also unfair, a god and a vampire could never work. Hashirama belonged in the sun and free of the darkness Obito surrounded himself in. He reminded the vampire of everything he had lost when he was turned, which some part of Obito resented.

But Obito was also selfish, he had lost so many friends and family, and was ostracized from his own kind and clan for the way he lived. He had a habit of latching onto anything he could and Hashirama was no exception. He pulled Obito out of the dark spot the vampire had found himself in as the years had passed. The vampire wondered if it was the same for Hashirama, if he felt it the same way too, during the months that they had been dating. 

Obito closed his eyes and took a deep breath, loving the earthen and warm smell that was just entirely Hashirama. “I’ll be there too,” he promised back, more for himself. It was an oath that even if they did separate, he would always be there for the other man even if it hurt. Because giving that support was better than being alone.

He felt Hashirama kiss the side of his head, into his hair. “I’ll keep you to that,” he teased in a soft voice and a bit tight.

Obito smiled against the other’s skin, mindful of his sharp canines. “As long as you do the same,” he teased back, voice equally soft and tight.

The words Hashirama said next warmed Obito’s entire being and he had to pull back to just kiss the god afterwards, as if to seal the promise.

“Always.” 


End file.
